Wojna sześciodniowa
thumb|310px|Protesty ludnościWojna sześciodniowa (wojna izraelsko-arabska 1967, trzecia wojna izraelsko-arabska, an‑Naksah lub wojna czerwcowa; arab. حرب الأيام الستة, ħarb al‑ayyam as‑sitta; hebr. מלחמת ששת הימים, Milhemet Sheshet Ha‑Yamim) – wojna izraelsko-arabska stoczona pomiędzy Izraelem a Egiptem, Jordanią i Syrią (SRA) w''' 1967''' roku. W wojnę zaangażowały się także inne arabskie państwa: Irak (RI), Arabia Saudyjska, Kuwejt oraz Algieria (ARLD). Informacje Uzbrojenie: Izrael: *pistolet maszynowy Uzi *karabin szturmowy FN FAL *karabin szturmowy AK *ukm FN MAG *wkm Browning M2 *granatnik przeciwpancerny BRL-83 Blindicide *M40 *czołg M4 Sherman *czołg M48 Patton Egipt, Syria, Jordania i Irak: *Carl Gustav M/45 *karabin szturmowy AK *rkm RPD *rkm RPK *wkm DSzK *B-10 *B-11 *czołg T-34 *czołg T-54 *czołg T-55 *czołg pływający PT-76 *czołg M48 Patton *MiG-15 *MiG-17 *MiG-19 *MiG-21 *Suchoj Su-7 Przyczyny wojny: Po zakończeniu kryzysu suezkiego w 1956 roku międzynarodowa społeczność wymusiła na Izraelu, by wycofał swoje wojska z półwyspu Synaj. Egipt wyraził zgodę na wejście na jego terytorium międzynarodowych sił pokojowych UNEF, które zajęły pozycje na granicy izraelsko-egipskiej na Synaju. Zadaniem sił UNEF było nadzorowanie warunków zawieszenia broni oraz zapobieganie przenikaniu fedainów przez zdemilitaryzowaną granicę na terytorium Izraela. Egipt wyraził także zgodę na otworzenie Cieśnin Tirańskich dla izraelskich statków. W efekcie, granica izraelsko-egipska pozostała przez pewien czas spokojna. Jednak pomimo zawartego zawieszenia broni w następnych latach wojna powróciła na Bliski Wschód. Państwa arabskie nadal nie uznawały istnienia żydowskiego państwa w Palestynie. Realizując plany zniszczenia Izraela, Syria sprzymierzyła się ze ZSRR i zaczęła wspierać napady fedainów na Izrael. Przebieg wojny: Początek thumb|310px|Pojazd używany podczas wojny13 maja 1967 przewodniczący Prezydium Rady Najwyższej ZSRR Nikołaj Podgorny przekazał egipskiemu wiceprezydentowi Anwarowi Sadatowi fałszywą informację o koncentracji 12 izraelskich brygad przy granicy z Syrią. Wprowadzeni w błąd Egipcjanie byli przekonani, że Izrael przygotowuje się do inwazji. Dlatego ich reakcja była natychmiastowa i zdecydowana. 14 maja prezydent Naser zarządził mobilizację armii i rozpoczęto przerzucanie wojsk na półwysep Synaj. Wycofanie sił UNEF 16 maja 1967 szef sztabu egipskiej armii generał Mohammed Fawzy zażądał wycofania międzynarodowych sił pokojowych UNEF z Synaju. Fawzy napisał w liście do dowódcy sił UNEF:'' '' "Do twojej wiadomości, wydałem rozkaz wszystkim siłom zbrojnym Egiptu być gotowym do działań przeciwko Izraelowi, który może przeprowadzić agresywne działania przeciwko jakiemukolwiek państwu arabskiemu. Z powodu tego rozkazu nasze wojsko już jest skoncentrowane na Synaju na naszej wschodniej granicy. Przez wzgląd na bezpieczeństwo wojsk ONZ, które stacjonują wzdłuż naszych granic, proszę abyś wydał rozkaz natychmiastowego ich wycofania". Dowódca sił UNEF, generał Indar Jit Rikhye, odpowiedział, że musi poczekać na decyzję sekretarza generalnego ONZ. Sekretarz Sithu U Thant podjął próbę negocjacji z Egipcjanami, a następnie''' 18 maja''' zaproponował Izraelowi przegrupowanie międzynarodowych sił pokojowych UNEF na terytorium Izraela, by mogły one nadal wypełniać swoją misję rozjemczą na granicy. Wobec odmowy, 18 maja 1967 U Thant wyraził zgodę na ewakuację sił UNEF z półwyspu Synaj i ze Strefy Gazy. Blokada Cieśnin Tirańskich 18 maja 1967 egipskie radio "Głos Arabów" podało komunikat, że "jedyną metodą działania przeciw Izraelowi jest totalna wojna, której wynikiem będzie eksterminacja egzystencji Syjonistów." Następnego dnia Egipcjanie rozpoczęli remilitaryzację Synaju, przegrupowując swoje wojska ku granicy z Izraelem. 20 maja syryjski minister obrony Hafez al-Assad powiedział: "Jako przedstawiciel armii wierzę, że nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia bitwy o unicestwienie Izraela". 22 maja 1967 Egipt ogłosił, że Cieśniny Tirańskie zostają od''' 23 maja''' zamknięte dla "wszystkich statków płynących pod banderą Izraela albo wiozących strategiczne towary" dla Izraela. 23 maja Izrael cytując międzynarodowe prawo oświadczył, że zamknięcie cieśnin jest nielegalne i zapowiedział rozważenie kroków zapobiegawczych. Oficjalne oświadczenie uznawało ogłoszenie blokady morskiej cieśnin jako wyraźny akt agresji – jako pierwszy strzał w nowej wojnie. Egipt i pozostałe państwa arabskie uznały w odpowiedzi, że jakiekolwiek działanie ofensywne Izraela byłoby nieusprawiedliwioną prawnie samoobroną, ponieważ nie nastąpił żaden zbrojny atak. Dodatkowo Egipt oświadczył, że rejon Zatoki Akaba zawsze znajdował się na jego wodach terytorialnych i prawo korzystania z tej drogi wodnej przysługuje jedynie państwom zaprzyjaźnionym – Jordanii i Arabii Saudyjskiej. Nie uwzględniono przy tym twierdzenia, że w Zatoce Akaba znajduje się także izraelski port Ejlat. 25 maja 1967 Siły Obronne Izraela ukończyły pośpiesznie przeprowadzoną częściową mobilizację. Przygotowując się do wojny przygotowano około 14 tys. miejsc w szpitalach i zaczęto kopanie grobów na około 10 tys. ciał. Państwowe linie lotnicze El Al zawiesiły wszystkie loty, a zagraniczne linie pośpiesznie zabierały z lotniska Lod setki spanikowanych turystów, którzy pośpiesznie opuszczali Bliski Wschód. 26 maja egipski prezydent Naser powiedział: "Zamierzamy przypuścić frontalny atak na Izrael. To będzie wojna totalna. Naszym podstawowym celem będzie unicestwienie Izraela." 28 maja Naser dodał: "samo istnienie Izraela stanowi agresję." Równocześnie zagroził on całkowitym zamknięciem Kanału Sueskiego, gdyby jakiekolwiek państwo spróbowało interweniować w trakcie wojny egipsko-izraelskiej. 29 maja Naser zażądał od Izraela oddania portu Ejlat i innych terenów położonych wzdłuż linii demarkacyjnej. Egipt i Jordania thumb|340px|Wrak egipskiego samolotu30 maja 1967 jordański król Husajn ibn Talal zawarł z egipskim prezydentem Gamal Abdel Naserem sojusz wojskowy wymierzony przeciwko Izraelowi. Armia jordańska została podporządkowana Egiptowi, który razem z Syrią przygotowywał się do wojny. Równocześnie Irak, Kuwejt, Tunezja, Sudan, Maroko i Algieria zgodziły się skierować swoje oddziały przeciwko Izraelowi. Po stronie Zjednoczonej Republiki Arabskiej opowiedziały się także: Pakistan, Indonezja, ZSRR i Chiny. Naser powiedział: "Wojska Egiptu, Jordanii, Syrii i Libanu są zgromadzone na granicach Izraela... razem z nami stoją oddziały wojskowe Iraku, Algierii, Kuwejtu, Sudanu i wszystkich arabskich państw. Ten akt wprawi świat w zdumienie. Dzisiaj oni zobaczą, że Arabowie są przygotowani do decydującej bitwy. Osiągnęliśmy etap gotowości do działania i nie będzie już więcej oświadczeń". Tego samego dnia Irak, Sudan, Kuwejt i Algieria ogłosiły mobilizację swoich wojsk. W świecie arabskim głoszone było hasło: "Cel, jaki nam przyświeca – to całkowita zagłada Izraela!" 31 maja iracki prezydent Abd ar-Rahman Arif powiedział: "Obecność Izraela to pomyłka, która musi być naprawiona... Nasz cel jest jasny – zmieść Izrael z mapy". 3 czerwca Egipt przerzucił drogą powietrzną do Ammanu dwa bataliony komandosów z zadaniem przeniknięcia na terytorium Izraela i przeprowadzenia licznych działań sabotażowo-dywersyjnych. Wczesnym rankiem 5 czerwca 1967 Egipcjanie ostrzelali żydowskie osiedla położone wzdłuż granicy Strefy Gazy. Izrael uznał to za pierwsze strzały wojny i w odpowiedzi rozpoczął ofensywę. Uderzenie powietrzne Izraelski plan zmasowanego uderzenia powietrznego na cele w Egipcie, Syrii i Jordanii otrzymał kryptonim "Operacja Focus" (hebr.: מבצע מוקד, Mivtza Moked). Operacja rozpoczęła się 5 czerwca 1967 'o godzinie 7.45 rano. W pierwszej fali nalotu 183 izraelskie samoloty zbombardowały 11 egipskich lotnisk położonych na półwyspie Synaj i we właściwym Egipcie. Niespodziewany atak całkowicie zaskoczył Egipcjan, którzy w ogóle nie byli przygotowani na możliwość nalotu. Zniszczonych zostało 8 stacji radarowych oraz 197 egipskich samolotów (w tym 8 w walce powietrznej). W trakcie tej fazy operacji zestrzelono egipski samolot, w którym leciał marszałek polowy Ajmer i generał Sidqi Mahmoud. Wprowadziło to zamieszanie wśród lądowych wojsk na Synaju, które w momencie rozpoczęcia się izraelskiej ofensywy utraciły swoich głównodowodzących. Cały nalot trwał zaledwie 7 minut i 45 sekund. Egipcjanie zdołali zestrzelić 5 izraelskich samolotów. Druga fala nalotu uderzyła o godzinie 9.30 rano w 16 egipskich lotnisk. Zniszczonych zostało 107 egipskich samolotów. Pomimo tak dużych strat egipskie radio z Kairu nadało informację o zestrzeleniu 75% izraelskich samolotów, rozbiciu sił lądowych Izraela i rozpoczęciu natarcia na Tel Awiw. Takie wiadomości miały zachęcić sojusznicze państwa arabskie do przystąpienia do wojny, wprowadziły jednak dezinformację i zamieszanie wśród sojuszników. Trzecia fala nalotu była już dużo mniejsza i uderzyła o godzinie 12.15 w cele położone na terytorium Egiptu, Jordanii, Syrii i Iraku. Zbombardowane zostały jordańskie lotniska w Ammanie i Mafrag oraz syryjskie lotniska Saygal, Dumayr, Marj Rigal i T-4. Jordania była tym nalotem tak zaskoczona, że uznała izraelskie samoloty za lotnictwo amerykańskie operujące z lotniskowców. Spowodowane to było przekonaniem, że większość izraelskich samolotów została zniszczona nad Egiptem. Ogółem w tym nalocie Jordańczycy stracili 28 samolotów i 2 śmigłowce, natomiast Syryjczycy stracili 57 samolotów. Równocześnie zaatakowano bazę lotniczą H-3 w Iraku (niszcząc 10 bombowców Tu-16). Wieczorem ponownie uderzono na lotnisko Ras Banas w Egipcie. Ogółem pierwszego dnia wojny zniszczonych zostało 309 egipskich samolotów. Tym samym egipskie siły powietrzne zostały prawie całkowicie zniszczone kosztem zniszczonych 19 izraelskich samolotów (w tym 11 samolotów w wyniku usterek technicznych lub wypadków, zginęło 10 pilotów). Izraelczycy zdobyli panowanie powietrzne nad półwyspem Synaj. Uderzenie lądowe na Synaju thumb|256px|[[Żołnierze w 1967]]'5 czerwca 1967 o godzinie 8.15 rozpoczęło się natarcie izraelskich sił lądowych, które pięcioma kolumnami wbiły się głęboko w egipskie pozycje w Strefie Gazy i na półwyspie Synaj. Strefa Gazy Grupa operacyjna "Północ" (3 brygady dowodzone przez generała Israel Tala) uderzyła na pozycje egipskie w Strefie Gazy, na linii Chan Junis-Rafah. Izraelczycy szybkim manewrem oskrzydlającym obeszli pod Chan Junis pozycje Egipcjan i zaatakowali od tyłu stanowiska artylerii, niszcząc je i zmuszając przeciwnika do opuszczenia pozycji obronnych. Następnie skierowali się wzdłuż brzegu morza w stronę Rafah, gdzie ciężkie walki trwały aż do wieczora, kiedy to miasto zostało zdobyte, a tym samym oddziały egipskie broniące Gazy zostały okrążone. W trakcie walk pod Rafah wyróżnili się izraelscy komandosi 35 Brygady Spadochronowej T'zanhanim, którzy byli specjalnie szkoleni do prowadzenia działań rozpoznawczych, szturmowych oraz dywersyjnych na terytorium nieprzyjaciela. Wieczorem siły izraelskie z rejonu Rafah uderzyły w kierunku silnie bronionej egipskiej bazy El-Arisz. W nocnych walkach umocnienia zostały przełamane i o świcie 6 czerwca Izraelczycy zdobyli ten ważny węzeł komunikacyjny. Równocześnie, o świcie''' 6 czerwca''' rozpoczęło się natarcie z rejonu Chan Junis w kierunku Gazy. Po ciężkich walkach, w południe zostały zdławione ostatnie punkty egipskiego oporu w Strefie Gazy i natychmiast po tym grupa operacyjna "Północ" zaczęła przegrupowywać swoje jednostki powietrznodesantowe na front jordański. Synaj Grupa operacyjna "Centrum" (generał Avraham Yoffe) ruszyła przez pustynię (szlakiem uważanym przez Egipcjan za całkowicie nieprzejezdny) i po 9 godzinach dotarła oraz opanowała rejon Bir Lahfan. Zajęcie tego ważnego węzła komunikacyjnego miało duże znaczenie strategiczne, gdyż przecięło egipskie linie komunikacyjne i uniemożliwiało przegrupowanie rezerw oraz dostarczanie zaopatrzenia walczącym oddziałom. Grupa operacyjna "Południe" (generał Ariel Szaron) uderzyła w kierunku ważnego węzła komunikacyjnego Abu Ageila. Ufortyfikowało się w nim ponad 8 tys. egipskich żołnierzy z 66 czołgami. Izraelczycy przez cały dzień podciągali oddziały, aby dopiero wieczorem rozpocząć natarcie. Ciężkie walki trwały przez całą noc i o świcie 6 czerwca Izraelczycy opanowali Abu Ageila. Egipcjanie stracili 40 czołgów, niszcząc w walce 19 izraelskich czołgów. Izraelskie oddziały z grupy operacyjnej "Południe" natychmiast rozpoczęły natarcie w kierunku miasta Nachl położonego w centralnej części półwyspu Synaj. Utworzenie frontu syryjskiego Na wieść o izraelskiej agresji na Egipt, 5 czerwca 1967 syryjska artyleria rozpoczęła w południe zmasowany ostrzał rejonu Safed w Górnej Galilei. W ciągu kilku dni ostrzału zniszczonych zostało 390 domów w żydowskich kibucach. Równocześnie syryjskie bombowce zbombardowały rafinerię ropy naftowej w Hajfie i lotnisko w Megiddo. 6 czerwca wojska syryjskie zaatakowały pozycje izraelskie nad Jeziorem Tyberiadzkim, zajmując miejscowości Haritio i Sher Jaskor. Utworzenie frontu jordańskiego Na wieść o izraelskiej agresji na Egipt, 5 czerwca 1967 jordańska artyleria rozpoczęła ostrzał Tel Awiwu oraz Lod. Równocześnie jordańskie bombowce zbombardowały izraelską bazę lotniczą Kefar Sirkin. W południe jordańskie siły lądowe rozpoczęły natarcie na izraelską enklawę na górze Skopus w Jerozolimie. Popołudniem, Legion Arabski przekroczył izraelską granicę i zajął siedzibę misji rozjemczej ONZ w Jerozolimie. Pomimo tego otwartego ataku Izrael nie rozpoczął od razu działań wojennych na tym froncie i jedynie wystosował pokojowe przesłanie za pośrednictwem ONZ, żądając od Jordanii wycofania wojsk ze swojego terytorium. Zdobycie Jerozolimy O świcie 6 czerwca 1967 izraelska brygada spadochronowa rozpoczęła natarcie na arabską część Jerozolimy. Walki w mieście były niezwykle krwawe, gdyż Izraelczycy nie używali w walce ciężkiej broni, takiej jak artyleria i lotnictwo. Chodziło im o uniknięcie zniszczeń w świętym dla judaizmu mieście. Pomimo mocnego oporu jordańskich żołnierzy, wczesnym popołudniem północno-wschodnie dzielnice Jerozolimy zostały zdobyte przez Izraelczyków. Ostatecznie 7 czerwca Legion Arabski został zmuszony wycofać się z Jerozolimy i miasto zostało zajęte w całości przez izraelskich komandosów. 6 czerwca 1967 jordańska rozgłośnia radiowa podała komunikat, że Stany Zjednoczone oraz Wielka Brytania współpracują z Izraelem. Komunikat ten wywołał wielkie wzburzenie w świecie arabskim i w wielu państwach Bliskiego Wschodu tłumy demonstrantów zaatakowały amerykańskie i brytyjskie placówki dyplomatyczne. Dodatkowo Egipt, Syria, Sudan, Algieria, Jemen i Irak zerwały stosunki dyplomatyczne ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Równocześnie z działaniami w Jerozolimie, izraelskie oddziały przeprowadziły natarcie w kierunku Samarii. Miało ono na celu całkowite odblokowanie drogi Tel Awiw-Jerozolima i zajęcie pozycji wyjściowych do dalszej ofensywy w Samarii i Judei. Do południa zdobyto strategicznie położone miasteczko Latrun, a przed wieczorem miasta Ramallah i Dżenin. Równocześnie izraelskie siły powietrzne wykryły i zniszczyły bombardowaniami jordańską brygadę zmechanizowaną, która usiłowała nacierać z rejonu Jerycha w kierunku Jerozolimy. Bombardowaniami zniszczono także iracką brygadę pancerną, która przygotowywała się do przeprawy przez rzekę Jordan i wkroczenia do Samarii. Tego samego dnia arabskie siły powietrzne podjęły próbę zbombardowania miast w Izraelu, działania te jednak nie odniosły żadnego skutku. W odwecie 6 czerwca izraelskie bombowce zbombardowały lotniska w Iraku, niszcząc 18 samolotów. Równocześnie, nad Synajem zestrzelono w walkach powietrznych 11 egipskich samolotów. W południe''' 7 czerwca 1967''' dodatkowa izraelska brygada wzmocniła izraelskie siły w Jerozolimie, co umożliwiło przeprowadzenie natarcia w kierunku Judei. Dzięki temu do wieczora opanowano Gush Etzion, Hebron oraz Jerycho. Zablokowano także przeprawy przez rzekę Jordan (wysadzono mosty), uniemożliwiając Jordańczykom ściągnięcie posiłków. Jordańskie oddziały poszły wówczas w rozsypkę i tysiące jordańskich żołnierzy dezerterowało uciekając do swoich domów w wioskach Judei i Samarii. Na drogach pozostały duże ilości porzuconego sprzętu wojskowego. Przełom na Synaju Wojska izraelskie przeprowadziły rozległy manewr oskrzydlający na półwyspie Synaj, usiłując zamknąć drogę ucieczki wycofującym się egipskim dywizjom, które planowano otoczyć na bezwodnych pustyniach Synaju. Do wieczora 7 czerwca Izraelczycy zajęli strategiczne przełęcze: Przełęcz Mitla i Przełęcz Gidi, zamykając części egipskich oddziałów drogę ucieczki w kierunku Kanału Sueskiego. Dodatkowo 7 czerwca Izraelczycy wysadzili desant morski zajmując Szarm el-Szejk na południu półwyspu Synaj. Natychmiast kolumny zmechanizowane rozpoczęły natarcie w kierunku Kanału Sueskiego. W nocy z''' 7 na 8 czerwca''' zajęto strategiczne miasto Nachl w centralnej części Synaju. 8 czerwca 1967 '''odcięte na półwyspie Synaj egipskie oddziały podjęły próbę przerwania izraelskiego okrążenia i przedostania się do rejonu Kanału Sueskiego. Do najcięższych walk doszło w okolicach Gifgafy i Przełęczy Mitla, gdzie doszło do największej od czasów II wojny światowej bitwy pancernej. Wzięło w niej udział ponad 1,1 tys. czołgów po obu stronach. Po ciężkiej bitwie, większość Egipcjan rzuciło się w panice do ucieczki, porzucając na polu walki czołgi i liczne pojazdy mechaniczne. Tylko nieliczne egipskie jednostki stawiały opór, uniemożliwiając izraelskim kolumnom zmechanizowanym rozwinięcie szybkiego natarcia w kierunku Kanału Sueskiego. Wieczorem '''8 czerwca pierwsze izraelskie oddziały dotarły do Ras Sudr, na zachodnim wybrzeżu Synaju. W nocy z 8 'na '''9 czerwca 1967 '''Izraelczycy zajęli pozycje wzdłuż całego Kanału Sueskiego. Uznano, że Kanał będzie najlepszą zaporą antyczołgową broniącą od zachodu Izrael. Incydent z USS Liberty thumb|350px|USS Liberty'8 czerwca 1967 izraelskie samoloty zaatakowały u wybrzeży Egiptu amerykański okręt wywiadowczy USS "Liberty". W ataku zginęło 34 amerykańskich marynarzy, a 75 zostało rannych. Istnieje wiele hipotez na ten temat, ale oficjalnie stwierdzono, że atak nastąpił przez pomyłkę. Rozejm z Egiptem i Jordanią 8 czerwca 1967 Rada Bezpieczeństwa ONZ wezwała wszystkie walczące strony do wstrzymania ognia. Izrael, Egipt i Jordania wyraziły gotowość do podporządkowania się zawieszeniu broni, które zaczęło obowiązywać od godziny 23.30, dnia 8 czerwca. Wzgórza Golan thumb|360px|Ewakuacja ludności ze Wzgórz GolanOd 7 czerwca 1967 izraelskie siły powietrzne bombardowały syryjskie fortyfikacje na Wzgórzach Golan, niszcząc liczne pozycje artylerii. Lądowe natarcie rozpoczęło się przed wieczorem 9 czerwca, kiedy to cztery izraelskie brygady rozpoczęły natarcie. Grupa "Południe" nacierała na południe od Jeziora Tyberiadzkiego w głąb Wzgórz Golan. Grupa "Północ" nacierała na północ od Jeziora Tyberiadzkiego, poprzez most Banat Jacuub w głąb Wzgórz Golan. Natarcie posuwało się do przodu pod ciężkim ostrzałem artyleryjskim, który pustoszył szeregi nacierających izraelskich oddziałów. Wzgórza w okolicach Al-Kunajtira stały się prawdziwymi "polami śmierci" dla izraelskiej piechoty. W nocy z 9''' na '''10 czerwca 1967 izraelskie kolumny zmechanizowane obeszły, gwałcąc neutralność Libanu, północne skrzydło obrony syryjskiej i rano uderzyły na jej tyły w rejonie wioski Mosady. Równocześnie desantowano na tyłach wroga oddziały powietrznodesantowe, które dezorganizowały obronę Syryjczyków. Izraelska brygada Golani zasłynęła zdobyciem syryjskiej twierdzy Tel-Fahar. Po dwóch dniach ciężkich walk, 10 czerwca izraelskie oddziały zajęły syryjskie miasta Al-Kunajtira i Tawafiq. Syryjska armia została rozbita i na całym froncie w panice wycofywała się. Konflikt na linii Wschód-Zachód 9 czerwca 1967 państwa Układu Warszawskiego ogłosiły "Deklarację Solidarności" z państwami arabskimi i zerwały stosunki dyplomatyczne z Izraelem (z wyjątkiem Rumunii). Proradziecki blok wojskowy potraktował zniszczenie wojsk arabskich jako cios wymierzony w potencjał wojskowy Układu Warszawskiego, ponieważ arabskie armie były wyposażone w radziecki sprzęt wojskowy a liczni oficerowie wojsk arabskich przechodzili szkolenie w państwach Bloku Wschodniego. Następnego dnia, 10 czerwca 1967 Związek Radziecki zażądał od Izraela wstrzymania wszystkich działań wojskowych w Syrii. W przeciwnym razie zagrożono radziecką interwencją zbrojną na Bliskim Wschodzie. To oświadczenie połączone z groźbą interwencji zbrojnej wywołało poważny kryzys pomiędzy Związkiem Radzieckim a Stanami Zjednoczonymi. W odpowiedzi na radzieckie groźby i żądania, Stany Zjednoczone postawiły w stan gotowości bojowej VI Flotę, która przebywała na ćwiczeniach morskich w rejonie Gibraltaru na Morzu Śródziemnym. Amerykańskie okręty wojenne wzięły kurs na Syrię i zaczęły przygotowywać się do obrony Izraela. Równocześnie amerykańska dyplomacja wywarła silny nacisk na rząd Izraela, aby jak najszybciej zakończyć wojnę. Rozejm z Syrią '''10 czerwca 1967 '''o godzinie 18.30 ogłoszono zawieszenie broni na froncie izraelsko-syryjskim. W momencie wprowadzenia rozejmu, wojskom izraelskim brakowało kilku godzin by dotrzeć do przedmieść Damaszku. Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Działania zbrojne